ACUTE (Mikuo, Kaiko, and Luki)
by HatsuneMikuo14
Summary: A story of a love triangle between Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luki, and Kaiko Shion. Mikuo love Kaiko and he confess his love to her. Kaiko accepted but deep in her heart she love Luki more than Mikuo. Her secret feelings was kept inside of her. But the more she kept it the more she wants to tell her feelings for Luki. Until one day... Rated T for safety. [GENDER BENDER CHARACTER]


ACUTE [Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luki, and Kaiko Shion]

This is just a fanfict. This is what ACUTE Story looks like in my head. So don't complain or say it's just like the Original one. The real and original character was Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luka, and Kaito Shion/

Like I said before, I do not own Vocaloid.

Vocaloid belongs to: Yamaha's speech synthesis technology

Note: All of the characters are: genderbend.

**Enjoy the story** ^^

* * *

This is the story how a love triangle happen, between Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luki, and Kaiko Shion. They were once a bestfriend until something happen to them. Let's start by knowing what happen in the past.

**The Past**

It was bright and sunny day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and everything seems happy. There it was a two young boy named Hatsune Mikuo and Megurine Luki who were walking into their school. Hatsune Mikuo was a nice and caring person. His eyes were green and with his green emerald hair he was charming look. No one can resist his smile. And Megurine Luki, he is known as the quite person. They were like brothers and they never argue with each other. Luki was a little girly with his pink hair. But his body was bigger than Mikuo, so no one was bullying him. They were best friend since elementary school.

At the class there was a new transferred student. The girls name was Kaiko Shion. She was cute, nice, and friendly. Not to mention that blue long wavy hair, that circular aquamarine eyes, and with that cute smiling face of hers. Kaiko really loves Ice Cream so it won't be too hard figuring out what Kaiko's eat everyday. During her introduction, every boy in the school will definitely love her. Including Luki, and Mikuo.

Luckily there was an empty seat between Luki and Mikuo. So Kaiko seats next to them. Because they didn't have the time to introduce them self, so at lunch time the two of them went to that girl to introduce them self.

"Excuse us" said those two

"Y-yes what can I help you two?"

Her voice was soft and with that shy look on her face it makes her even cuter.

"Let us introduce our self. I'm Megurine Luki. You may call me Luki"

"And I'm Hatsune Mikuo. Nice to meet you"

They both smiles saying that they are nice people. Kaiko shyly shake their hands. It was the start of a new friendship between Mikuo, Luki, and Kaiko. Many months have past and the three of them became a best friend. Although Mikuo and Luki still can't tell their feelings to Kaiko. Kaiko still can't tell her feelings for Luki. She fell in love with Luki and not Mikuo.

One day, after school. Mikuo decided to tell his feeling for Kaiko. He just wanted to let the fireworks free from his heart and exploded in the air. After a couple months waiting and being patient Mikuo must tell his feeling. But he must tell his best friend Luki to check if Luki was in love with her too. And so at lunch time Mikuo dragged Luki to the men's bathroom and talk with him secretly.

"You better tell me something important because you drag me here! You know I'm really hungry" Luki said it with a little annoyed look.

"Okay I'll make it fast. Umm… Do you love Kaiko? B-because… I was planning to ask her out later after school" Mikuo was embarrassed to tell his feelings. Instead Luki was a little shocked but he knows he must support his best friend.

"Go on… Ask her out. I don't mind at all" Luki smiles gently letting Mikuo knows that he will support him although he loves Kaiko too.

With a big smile on his face Mikuo bow to Luki and saying thankyou.

"Thanks Luki! You really are the nicest person on earth"

He quickly left Luki alone in the bathroom. And ran into his class feeling that he just might get the chance to tell his feeling for her.

**Luki's P.O.V**

"Good luck Mikuo"

I stared at the mirror, looking at my self.

_Why I'm feeling so sad? I must cheer up and support my bestfriend!_

I quickly wash my face and leave the bathroom. I walked to the class but I was seeing Mikuo who was chatting with Kaiko in the corner of the class. He probably just chatting that's all.

_You seem so happy Mikuo…Don't worry I won't betray my bestfriend_

I left both of them alone and walk in the hallway. I stared at the sky that was bright blue with a puffy cloud and birds flying.

_I'll empty my feelings for Kaiko. But why it seems so hard trying to let her go. I already said that I will support Mikuo. But why I don't accept it this faith._

My feelings for Kaiko will never die. But I will not betray my bestfriend. That's a promise that I will never break.

**After class**

**Mikuo's P.O.V**

I grab my bags and walked to Kaiko.

"Kaiko, please come with me"

I quickly grab tight of her hand and pull her. At first she struggle but because I show her my smile she suddenly blushes and let me pull her.

I pull her to a tree behind the school.

"Kaiko… Maybe we've known each other for a short time. But, deep in my heart there's a feeling for you that can't be describe. And only one word that keeps popping in my head. And that word is…"

I take a deep breath to make me calm down and said.

"I love you Kaiko"

Blodd rushing into my face. And I was blushing really hard. I quickly hide my face. Hiding my blush from Kaiko's face. Kaiko giggles and said she loves me too. Saying her that she loves me too was making me feeling that I'm one of the luckiest, boy on earth. What makes me even happier was when she shows her feelings for me as she blushes so sweetly.

I give her a kiss telling her that I really loves her. Kaiko kiss me back. A spark in my heart. All of my fireworks were flying and exploding in the air. I get the chance to kiss the most beautiful girl I dreamed. And she kisses me back. How could I'm not happy right now.

She release our kiss. Her lips was sweet like a strawberry. She grabs my arm and kisses my cheek. It makes me blush when she kiss my cheek. Her smiles was soft and cute. I could tell that she have been waiting for this moment. I smiled and walks her to home. And before I leave her house I kiss her cheek and made a promise not to leave each other and never betray each other.

_I will love you forever Kaiko. So please don't betray me._

* * *

**The Present**

For a long time Mikuo and Kaiko was dating. They were a very happy couple. Everyday they always smile. Luki who was their bestfriends still smiling seeing they were so happy. Even though, Mikuo and Kaiko always spent of their time together, and not with Luki. Their relationship was still okay. What they didn't know Kaiko was in love with Luki at first. But because she can't reject Mikuo's feeling for her, she must accept it with all of her heart. Somehow their love can't be described with words, only their feelings can tell. Kaiko love him like she love Luki, she can't let a sweet innocent guy like Mikuo get hurt.

Or so she thought. Kaiko and Luki secretly met each other alone. This action was making Mikuo looks suspicious. Mikuo takes an immediate approach. Everyday he calls her to check her where she is and what she's doing. Until Mikuo catches Kaiko red handed who was talking with Luki at the park. She admitted that she was with Luki all this time. But she wasn't dating with Luki. Luki said it too. Mikuo was irritated seeing his girlfriend do such a thing but he was more upset for the lack of his bestfriend. Mikuo accepted their apology but only this once. Mikuo give them a warning if they do it again, something might happen to them.

Mikuo and Kaiko was a perfect couple. They rarely fight each other, although usually when they fight, it was just pretending and never goes far. But one day, Mikuo and Kaiko got into a fight. Mikuo was really mad at her. His anger towards her was big and makes Kaiko feeling guilty and need a time for her self.

At night Kaiko went to a bar to rest her mind for a bit. She keeps thinking what make her fight with Mikuo at first. Suddenly Luki came into the bar just to take some drinks. Kaiko saw him walking through the bar. A sudden phone rings at the bar. It was Luki's phone. The call was from Mikuo, so Luki quickly answer it. Kaiko didn't notice that the phone was from her boyfriend. She quickly hugs Luki from behind. Luki gasp and didn't answer Mikuo's question at the phone. Mikuo was asking where his girlfriend is. She hasn't come home yet, and if Luki sees her please tell her to come home. But it's too late, because of Kaiko's hug, Luki's phone drop to the ground, and the call was over.

At home Mikuo feels suspicious. His call was ended by a loud crash. But what makes him even curious that before the phone was ended he heard his girlfriend voice. He notices the sound of many voices in the phone. So they must be at the bar. Then Mikuo grab his jacket and went to the bar.

Meanwhile at the bar Kaiko was hugging Luki. Kaiko really need Luki now. She needed the person who knows so much about her boyfriend just like her. And so Kaiko took Luki into a lonely place where they talk each other quietly. Somehow Kaiko feel the spark in her heart when talking with Luki. She feels wanting Luki as her boyfriend and not Mikuo. But that would be betrayed her friendship.

Mikuo who went to the bar didn't find Kaiko. Then he calls Kaiko. She said she was at home studying. She must made that lie because she doesn't want her boyfriend knows where she is. Mikuo believe her words but the truth is that Kaiko was hanging out with Luki.

Ever since, she talked with Luki secretly. Her feelings for him, was getting bigger and bigger. She knows she can't betray Mikuo. And so Kaiko tried to stay with Mikuo everyday and not thinking about Luki. But why in her heart she can't let go of that feelings. Sure she knows that Luki was a nice and loving person. But she's already taken by Mikuo. And she can't let go of her feelings for Mikuo that easily. Her feelings getting stronger and stronger, each time she's with Mikuo. All the time in her head was thinking about Luki.

Then one night, she went to that same bar to find Luki. What a coincidence. Luki was at the bar drinking and was talking on the phone. Kaiko didn't know the call was from and didn't know what he's talking about. All she wants to do is to confess her love for him. She doesn't care anymore about Mikuo and so she walk to Luki.

At the phone, Luki was talking with Mikuo. Luki was complaining about his friendship in the past.

"So, we no longer can be called friend then, Luki?"

"But this is your mistake Mikuo"

"But you broke our promise Luki, and I can't let that kind of thing happen"

As just about Luki wants to answer, Kaiko hug him from behind and whispers into his ear.

"I love you Luki"

She whisper to Luki with a soft and seductive sound. Making Luki blushed a bit. At last she confessed her feelings for him. Luki at first shocked from the hug. Then again, he feels relieved and happy at the same time. Knowing that, Kaiko loves him too. Because of her hug, Luki's phone drop again just like last time.

_Why have you been holding your feelings Kaiko? I love you too from the beginning_

"Come to my place okay, Kaiko"

"Now?"

"Yeah"

And so they leave the bar and walks to Luki's place holding hands.

Mikuo notice again the loud crash on his phone. He quickly grabs a knife in the kitchen. He notice the situation again. When Kaiko wasn't home she must be there. A sudden feeling was in his heart. He feels, he has been betrayed and that mistake will never be forgiven. He hid his knife in his pocket and then he went out to the bar. He notices too well where Luki is. But a miss fortune came to Mikuo. At the bar there was no sign of Luki or Kaiko. His only lead was maybe they went to Luki's place. With a angry face he went to Luki's place.

At Luki's place. Luki push her to the wall and holds Kaiko body.

"I love you Kaiko, so please let me be yours"

Kaiko blushed really hard. Before she could say anything, Luki's lips already cover her lips. A sweet taste landed into Luki's lips, and as he deepen his kiss with Kaiko. Kaiko starts to moan. Kaiko can't believe what she just did. Her mind was blank and all she thinks is Luki. Luki release his kiss. With a seductive voice he said.

"Please let me be yours forever, I really love you"

Kaiko still confuse whether she should be with Mikuo and Luki.

_Whatever I just want to be with Luki and not Mikuo_

Kaiko kiss him telling that she's belong to Luki now. Luki's was thrilled, and he kisses Kaiko back, enjoying her sweet taste of her lips. Luki slip his tongue in her mouth and as he enjoy licking every inch inside of her. Kaiko moans and reacts by playing with his tongue. And as they keep kissing and moaning, they thought it would be okay if they were doing this kind of think in Luki's place. Or so they thought.

A sudden sound of a door was being open. They haven't notice yet but the person who opens the door was Mikuo. How could they've been so stupid. It was Mikuo who was opening the door. And they yet still kissing.

When Mikuo, open the door. What he didn't want to see was in front of his eye. A thousand swords had stabbed into his heart. A feeling in his heart where he doesn't want to feel it. That betrayed feeling, that depressing look once he had and doesn't want to be come back. Well, what has been done cannot be changed.

He sees Luki and Kaiko were kissing each other. Luki's tongue was swirling in Kaiko's mouth. Making, Kaiko moan slightly. Mikuo can't believe what he just saw. He sees the betrayed of his bestfriend and his girlfriend. His eye was wide open. His eyeball was trembling. He fears this day will never come. But the truth is in front of his eye. He just can't believe what he just saw. Then Luki and Kaiko realized Mikuo who was standing in front of the door shocked.

"M-mikuo this is not what you think"

"This is just a big misunderstanding"

Luki and Kaiko tried to make sure that Mikuo wasn't mad. But its too late, Mikuo was in rage. He didn't care if it was accident or not. They were kissing and can't be forgiven.

"Oh I see what you did there Luki! You just betrayed your best friend! Do you have anything else to say!?"

Mikuo was really mad, they never seen the look of Mikuo's face when he was in rage. Luki silents for a moment, he felt guilty for betraying his bestfriend. But Kaiko doesn't want Mikuo blaming Luki for her mistake. It was her first mistake after all. Loving Luki more, and not loving Mikuo.

"Don't blame him Mikuo! It was my mistake after all"

"Oh so, now you are with him Kaiko!?"

Kaiko silents. Mikuo walk to Kaiko. He holds her hand tight. Then he reveals his knife in his pocket. He points his knife to his neck. Luki can't believe what his bestfriend going to do. But before he could react, Mikuo was already stabbing his neck with his knife. And before he could die, he stab Kaiko. Mikuo wants to take her with him forever because Kaiko belongs to Mikuo and Mikuo really loves her. Blood was rushing fast and came out from his mouth and neck. Then Mikuo drops to the ground feeling unconscious. Kaiko fell on to Mikuo's body. Kaiko manage to see Luki's face one last time. Before, she closes her eyes. She remembers every detail of Luki's body and face. With a low voice she said "I love you" one last time. Luki cries seeing his bestfriend was going to die. He screams to his friends apologizing. But it's too late, they can't hear him apologizing.

_So, who fault was this? The two of them loved her. But one of them must let go of his feeling._

As the sunrises, Mikuo and Kaiko were in hospital, still feelings unconscious. What will happen to Mikuo? We'll see

* * *

And with that the ACUTE story ends. Next up ReAct. [Maybe]

The story was a mess isn't it? Well I really love ACUTE Song and this is what I think that happens in my head. Please don't complain.

*if there's a mistake in the words... I'm truly sorry for that. *bow*


End file.
